A plurality of crimping pliers exists with a lot of different embodiments with different transmission mechanisms for the force between the hand levers and the crimping jaws. The design of such crimping pliers depends on the need of producing large crimping forces with limited forces applied by the users upon the hand levers. Furthermore, the crimping pliers should be useable in a comfortable and economic way.
Crimping pliers for manually crimping a work piece are known from German Patent No. DE 199 63 097 C1 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,130 B2 of the applicant. These crimping pliers comprise two manually activated hand levers. The movement of the hand levers and forces applied upon the hand levers are transferred by a transmission mechanism having a suitable transmission ratio.
German Patent Application DE 1 275 490 A corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,017 A discloses tongs having two hand levers wherein a pivoting movement of the hand levers results in a pivoting movement of a cam disc. The cam disc activates a toggle lever mechanism being linked with the jaws of the tongs. By means of a pawl the movement of the cam disc might be locked at the end of a plurality of crimping steps.